He loves me not  My version
by nekohimedesu
Summary: My favorite episode of Pucca turned into a full length story! M for possible  Lemon
1. Garu

**Funny Love**

The day began like any other in Sooga village,Santa wearing some wacky suit,sunny,but with a little twinge of mystery in the air.

Garu was buying some bait at Santa's bait shop. For some reason,Santa was wearing a fish costume,his head sticking out of the fish's mouth.

Garu examined the buckets closely with fishing pole in hand. Although all of them were the same. He nodded as he pointed to one of the bottom ones.

"Ho ho!Here ya go!"Santa guffawed as he handed it to Garu. Garu smiled as he held the gaint bucket of worms in front of him,a few worms falling out. He frowned when he heard a childish giggle. "Pucca.." he thought,his heart beating fast.

He loved Pucca,he really and truly did. But he felt really weird whenever she kissed him. The feeling made him embarrassed around her.

He let out his best fake groan and turned to face her. His heart lept when he realized how close they were. He struggled to keep a cool face.

To help fight away his urges,he looked down at the bait. Not so far away,Ring-Ring was boasting about her new stuff.(As usual) "Ahaha! Peasant,look at my new _stuff_!" She said in her fake accent as Ching walked by. "New shoes,new gloves..._and _a new barrette!" Ring-Ring said as she showed off her new items.

Ching seemed unimpressed. "That's not all! I also got a _robot servant _for Yumi! _Now _I'm the girl who has everything!" She said as a robot next to her holding 'Yumi' on a pillow. Ching smiled wryly and pointed at Garu and Pucca. "Everything but a boyfriend..." She said smiling. About ten feet away,Pucca was tackling Garu to the ground.

Garu hid his blush by shoving his face into the dirt path. "Aww!" Ching cooed as she put her hands up to her face. Ring-Ring looked away and smiled. "Hmm...I guess your _right_.." Back where Garu was, he had had way too much of Pucca,Causing him to run off in embarrassment.

He nearly tripped as he jumped off a dock and into his boat. He pushed the oars with great force,only wanting to hide his blush. Back at Sooga village,Pucca was swooning over her crush.

**~ ~ The Next Day ~ ~**

Out by his house, Fabio was whistling as he walked along next to the brick wall. As he turned to take his shirt off randomly,(Again) he said,"Huh?" For what he saw was very...surprising. A few feet away from him,Ching noticed. She turned too see what he what gaping at. In complete unison,they both gasped in horror.

Only five feet away, Garu was giving flowers to _Ring-Ring_! "Why of course I'll be your girlfriend Garu!" Ring-Ring shouted,so everyone within ear shot could hear. "What is Garu _doing_?"Ching shrieked in horror. Fabio shook his head."Let's just hope Pucca doesn't find out about _this_!" Fabio added. Fabio and Ching both looked over in suprise when they saw Pucca skipping right towards them! Both of them ran up to Pucca,both shouting her name urgently. Both of them stuttered uncomfortably,trying to stall. Pucca tilted her head a little bit,catching a glimspe of Garu behind Ching's pigtail.

She beamed in excitement,She hadn't seen Garu since yesterday! She started to get annoyed as Fabio and Ching blocked her view. Angrily,she shoved them aside. Pucca gasped in horror as the sight before her. Garu and Ring-Ring were _kissing_!

Ring-Ring glanced over in mock surprise."Now I really _do _have everything!" She swooned. Pucca Felt like her heart had been torn out. Garu had always _rejected _her kisses! She just thought it was because he was thirteen! Did Garu really hate her that much?

Without thinking,She ran off,tears in her eyes.

**An Hour Later...**

Pucca had ran to Chings house,she was now crying in Chings room. "Oh,don't worry! You'll get over Garu! Just try not to think about him..." Ching encouraged,patting Pucca's back. Pucca just cried louder,making Ching's chicken jump and cluck in surprise.

Both of them looked over at the phone as it rang,Pucca going silent. Pucca was still crying as she answered it. " _This is an auto-dated message to Pucca,to remind you that Garu and Ring-Ring are still in love,and that your not. Hahahahaha-" _A robotic voice said through the phone. Pucca fumed with rage,pulled the phone out of the wall.

After,Ring-Ring's robot crashed through the wall. The robot got up nervously and still babbled on about Ring-Ring and Garu. Pucca began to beat him up, tearing pieces off of him. "Ow,ow,ow,ow." The robot said as his head hopped out of the room.

**Back in Sooga village...**

Pucca cried as she walked down the path, what lies ahead for our heroin now?

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Did you guys like it? This is my first Pucca story,so I hope it's good! ^ ^ My favorite episode is this one,Pucca's hair is down in this one!(So Kawaii!) My favorite pairing is Garu and Pucca. Those of you who have already seen the episode are like,"The wording is different!" or something like that. But this is MY version. I'm going to make this into my own story in a little bit! ****^ ^ All your reviews will be appreciated! **


	2. Fabio!

**~ ~ Continuation of last chapter..~ ~**

Pucca sniffled as she dragged along the pathway,bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. "Why did he choose her? Aren't I good enough?" Pucca thought angrily.

"Pucca!Oh Pucca~!"Pucca shuddered. "Ring-Ring.."Pucca thought. Reluctantly,Pucca turned around. Garu was pulling Ring-Ring on a cart,both of them had matching outfits.

"Garu just wanted to give you something a his affections!" Ring-Ring said as Garu held out a box of chocolates.

Pucca smiled widely and giggled. "This is it! He has finally realized it!"She happily snatched the box from his hands and opened it.

Her heart dropped when she saw...nothing. Ring-Ring started to cackle evily. "It's _empty_!Just like his feelings for _you_!"

Pucca threw the box on the ground. Garu looked kinda bored,and uncaring. She ran down the empty street,tears streaming down her face.

**~ ~ At Sooga Bar ~ ~**

The beer ran down her face as Pucca chugged down her seventh bottle. Sad,uncheerful music filled the bar,adding the depression is the room.

She looked to the side of her and choked on her beer. "F-Fabio?" In one of the gogo cages to the side of the bar,was Fabio. He was dancing and licking the bars of the cage.

The only thing he was wearing was speedo's. Almost all the Women(and some men) in the bar were cheering and throwing money at him.

Pucca wanted to go ask him what he was doing here,so she started to get off the bar stool. But then,she fell over(From way too much drinking) and banged her chin on the hard cement floor.

The crowd of Fabio-fans looked over to where Pucca lay,laughing drunkily. Fabio saw Pucca and blushed.

Without second thought,Fabio jumped out of the gogo cage and leaned next to Pucca. "Oh my god! Are you okay?" Fabio said as he held up her head.

Pucca groaned and slowly got up. "Y-yeah...I'm fine..." She said bluntly. Fabio helped her up after she fell back down.

"What are you doing gogo dancing?" Pucca said as he set her on a couch. They had gone upstairs into the private room.

Fabio turned deep crimson,his eyes wide. "W-well...I just like it when people look at me like that...it makes me feel good..." Pucca snorted and guffawed loudly.

"You can just say it makes you hard!(snort)"Pucca shouted,still laughing.

Fabio sighed and sat down on the king-sized bed next to the couch.

After ten minutes of silence,Pucca said, "Garu broke my heart...I hate him.."Tears cascaded down her pale face. Fabio looked at her sadly and said, " Your drunk,you don't know what your saying! You still love him right?" Fabio said hotly.

Pucca smiled deviously. "_Hell _no." Fabio looked at her,shocked.

"I love you now. You feel the same,right?" Pucca said,inching closer to Fabio.

Fabio didn't have time to respond. Pucca crushed her lips onto his,her arms around his neck.

Fabio had wanted this his whole life,he gave in and nipped playfully at her bottom lip.

Pucca giggled and slid her tongue in his mouth.

Both were moaning,Pucca now on top of Fabio. "Y-(huff)Ya know...You look sexy in those speedo's...but they're in the way~ Oh!" Pucca said between kisses.

Fabio got the hint,but stopped. "P-Pucca...we can't- Not yet...too fast.." Fabio huffed as Pucca sucked on his neck.

"Fine then...How about just playing around?" Pucca said as she took off her mini-skirt and striped red panties.

Fabio thought for a moment,then nodded carefully. Pucca lied down on the bed,her legs wrapped around Fabio's neck.

Fabio started to lick her clit roughly,earning a few groans from her. She bucked her hips slightly,wanting more.

But, before they could go further,a lady walked in the room. The lady screamed, Fabio blushed madly and jumped out the nearest window. Pucca blushed even more and got dressed,then ran out of there for her life. "God! How embarrassing!" Pucca thought as she ran into her house.

**~ ~ Next Day ~ ~**

Pucca awoke on her couch with a massive headache. Pucca looked around her living room confused. Then it hit her,the memories of last night hit her like a massive slap in the face.

"I-I did _it_ with Fabio!" Pucca shrieked. Pucca blushed as she felt her front area,wondering whether or not she was still a virgin.

She sighed and crashed back onto her couch,not seeing Ching right there in her door way,wide eyed and tears streaming down her face.


End file.
